unsolved mystery
by gisseell1298
Summary: a veces tu perdición la puedes llevar en tu propia sangre
1. Chapter 1

ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que allison rompió conmigo seguía destrozado invadido por dentro pero a la vez sentía que algo grande se acercaba.

me levante temprano por la mañana para poder ir a hablar con Derek intente llamar a stiles para que me acompañara pero solo me enviaba a buzón su padre se había puesto un poco más estricto con él desde el día del incidente en la estación de policías, sentí un olor agradable el aroma de waffles por la mañana baje corriendo por las escaleras iva tan rápido que no me di cuenta que iva corriendo sobre mis manos y mis pies...

-Scott! ya te dije que no puedes correr así en las casa

mi mama estaba en la cocina algo que veo muy pocas veces pero desde que ella descubrió lo que soy me ha estado prestando mucha atención para analizarme, ella cree que no me doy cuenta.

-lo siento es que sentí el olor de la comid...

no pude terminar la frase cuando me interrumpió.

-lo pudiste oler desde allá arriba?!-ella quedo impactada, muda pero solo por un momento-no sé si me pueda acostumbrar a que mi hijo sea un mons.. -se detuvo me sentí mal porque ella creía que yo era un monstruo-que mi hijo sea diferente.

-mama si me dejas por lo menos tratar de explicarte lo que paso esa noche-le dije

-no quiero saberlo!-grito alterada mientras me sentaba para empezar a comer-perdón yo en realidad no quise yo solo... no me siento preparada pienso que esto es my culpa te abandonaba todas las noches por mi trabajo es que solo... si solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo..

quede mudo ante lo que ella pensaba no sabía que decirle hasta que estas pequeñas palabras llegaron a mi mente-no puedes retroceder lo que paso... en realidad fue mi culpa fui yo quien salió al bosque esa noche...

-que hiciste que! no te puedo dejar ni una noche solo? te lo he dicho mil veces el bosque es un lugar muy peligroso no puedes andar por ahí como si nada!-hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo- ahí fue donde todo esto empezó?

-si, sé que no quieres hablar más de esto así que no te daré mas detalles si quieres...

-espera, deb.. debe..-tartamudeo- debemos hablar de esto esta noche cuando regrese no puedo andar por ahí sin saber en lo que mi hijo sea convertido...

-en un monstruo?-dije mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de su rostro..

-no, en un hombre-se detuvo para abrazarme- uno muy fuerte y valiente.

-gracias por entender creo..

-ahora a comer no puedes llegar tarde a la escuela.. si, solo pudiera encontrar mis llaves no sé donde las deje..

-que perfume usaste anoche?-me miro fijo a los ojos con una gran mirada extrañada de la cual ya me estaba acostumbrando.

-espera lo voy a buscar está en mi bolso- salió de la cocina y regreso con un pequeño perfume- y que vas a hacer con él?-seguía con esa cara extrañada pero lo único que me paso por la mente fue decirle

-encontrare tus llaves

sentí el aroma del perfume hasta que guarde el aroma me levante de la silla cerré mis ojos y empecé a seguir el aroma por toda la casa llegue a mi habitación abrí los ojos para ver si ella seguía ahí y ahí estaba detrás mío mirando sorprendida pero a la vez asustada busque debajo de mi cama y ahí estaban recogí las llaves y se las puse en sus manos

-pero como.. -no la deje terminar la oración para explicarle

-solo conseguí el aroma que tenían las llaves, tenían el aroma del perfume que usaste ayer

-iva a preguntar como llegaron ahí mis llaves del auto?

-ahh si eso es que Aller lo tome prestado-baje la mirada pero me dio curiosidad ver la cara que estaba poniendo en ese momento..

-sabes que no soy buena castigando pero que mas tomaste prestado?-se agacho y miro debajo de la cama para ver que mas podría encontrar de repente escuche un sonido que salió de su boca era como de asombro, se levanto con un objeto en la mano.

-me quieres explicar esto- había encontrado el plato para perros que stiles me había dado

-ehh no se cómo explicarte es una larga pero muy larga historia y..-me detuvo

-tenemos tiempo para hablar sobre todo esta noche pero déjame adivinar quién te lo dio?

-stiles- trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa pero ella tenía una cara muy seria de pronto cuando escucho el nombre de stiles cambio su cara.

-stiles... sabe sobre...-no la deje terminar

-si él fue el primero en enterarse antes que yo... puede parecer todo un tonto y raro pero es muy inteligente cuando se lo propone

-muy bien solo ve a la escuela

-pero no he podido comer-ella salió del cuarto y yo la seguí cogió su bolso y me dio un poco de dinero - y esto para qué es?

-para que te compres algo

-pero mi desayuno

-me lo comeré yo-hice una pausa y le pregunte

-pero como te comerás dos

-yo también descanso en el trabajo-me guiño el ojo y sale de la casa me monte en mi bicicleta

tome un pequeño desvío por la casa hale para buscar a Derek para que me explicara lo de Peter como había regresado de la muerte y estar como si nada hubiera pasado, si seguía siendo mi alpha si yo era un beta o si seguía siendo un omega esas eran muchas de las preguntas que yo tenía en mi mente y quería que Derek respondiera llegue pero nadie estaba allí, había algo diferente en el frente de la puerta de la casa hale había un símbolo de algún modo lo sentía que lo conocía pero nunca lo había visto, seguí derecho a la escuela cuando veo que la entrada estaba repleta de policías no preste mucha atención hasta que percibí un olor algo metálico este era... sangre.


	2. looking around

sabía que algo andaba mal llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela deje mi bicicleta y salí corriendo a ver qué pasaba pensé que pudo haber sido cualquier cosa unos chicos hicieron una broma que se salió de control, o robaron alguna de las cámaras que Gerard había puesto para vigilarnos pensar en todas esas opciones me calmo un poco hasta que vi a Christopher argent... es ese momento supe que lo que había pasado hay no tenía que ver con humanos sino con hombres lobo...

-hey donde estabas no te había visto- una mano me toco el hombro me volteé rápidamente y me di cuenta que era stiles y que estaba sano y salvo.

-pero... que ha pasado aquí?

-por lo que pude escuchar de las conversaciones de mi papa es que hicieron un grafiti en el mural de la escuela

-tanto escándalo por eso?

-espera viene la mejor parte-lo mire un poco intrigado

-cuál es la mejor parte?-stiles giro la cabeza como en señal de que yo también lo hiciera y me dijo

-está hecho con sangre la sangre de un león de montaña que encontraron frente al salón de Harris

seguí observando el grafiti que habían hecho este tenía un mensaje no lo pude distinguir bien pero mientras lo miraba el papa de Allison giro su cabeza y alcanzo a verme me llamo para que me acercara, lo hice cuando al fin pude leer lo que decía el mural quede asombrado... '' los que huyan se salvaran, los que imploren los castigaran, los que se rehúsen morirán y solo uno en alpha se tornara''

-entiendes esa pequeña frase- fueron las primeras palabras que había escuchado del papa de Allison desde hace semanas.

-sí pero no entiendo la parte del alpha

-pues eso por lo que te llame para que te acercaras mira no soy yo quien te debería estar diciendo esto pero necesito que te vayas de la ciudad y nunca regreses

-qué?! es enserio esto es por Allison verdad... yo la extraño no puedo vivir sin ella

quedamos en silencio por unos minutos el se alejo y mientras lo hacía yo regresaba junto a stiles para poder ir a clases.

se termino la escuela y tenía que ir a la veterinaria a trabajar tome mi bicicleta y llegue lo mas rápido que pude hubiera llegado antes en mi forma de lobo pero con todo lo que había pasado no quería alertar a nadie y menos a los argents... menos a Allison

-1 minuto tarde scott no podemos seguir así todos los días-dijo mi jefe- bueno no hay tiempo para excusas tontas hay una situación muy importante de la que no te he hablado e involucra lo que sucedió en tu escuela

-como sabes lo que paso en mi escuela

-salió en las noticias pero por ahora creen que es un acto de alguna banda criminal

-por ahora?-pregunte un poco asustado recordando lo que decía el mural

-si por ahora, mira esta es el problema una manada de alphas llego a la ciudad en busca de Derek, ellos creen que Derek no es lo suficiente fuerte como para ser el alpha por eso es que no lo encuentras él se está escondiendo

-pero... y si todo esto pasa que significa ese mensaje

-pues es muy sencillo lo primero es que los que decidan irse serán libres...- no lo deje terminar y lo interrumpí

-si eso lo entiendo hablo sobre la parte del alpha '' y solo uno en alpha se tornara''

- bueno a eso quería llegar yo al parecer quieren remplazar a Derek, matarlo es solo una parte ellos buscan a un lobo para que se convierta en alpha y ocupe el lugar e Derek y ahí es donde entras tu

-yo?! pero porque-mi mente se encontraba en una guerra constante mientras procesaba toda esa información

-mira esta imagen- en ese instante saco una foto del mural de una carpeta que le había traído el sheriff stilinski

levante la imagen y todo lo que vi fue un símbolo... uno muy grande que no había visto a diferencia del otro esto no estaba en el mural este estaba en el cuerpo del león de montaña y estaba hecho por alguna especie de cuchillo

-bueno y que es esto- pregunte

-ahí es donde entras tu este símbolo es la ultima letra del alfabeto griego

-y...?

-y se pronuncia omega, lo que quiere decir que la manada de alphas está buscando el remplazo de Derek pero ellos quieren convertir en alpha un omega lo que es muy difícil ya que esto está en escalas de omega a beta y de beta a alpha

-pero si lo entiendo quieren un omega hay que detenerlos debo ir a hablar con Derek

-no puedes lo mejor será que te quedes en casa

abrí los ojos estos se tornaron de un color dorado y pregunte casi gruñendo- pero porque todos me dicen que me valla o que no salga

-porque es muy simple scott deja y te explico ellos quieren romper las leyes y hay una leyenda que dice que un omega convertido en alpha es más fuerte que un beta convertido en alpha, pero hay un pequeño problema en este lugar solo hay un omega y ese eres tú... ellos te quieren convertir en su líder y a la vez en el alpha mas poderoso

quede impactado tanto que se me olvido por completo la hora llevábamos hablando tanto que se me había hecho tarde para ir hablar con mi mama sobre todo este asunto y ahora estoy peor que antes

-pero...como...-no hallaba las palabras para expresarme- por eso lo pintaron en la escuela ellos saben quién soy irán tras mi madre-en ese mismo instante caí de rodillas no lo podía creer todo este tiempo buscando una cura y ahora me quieren volver su líder..

-scott cálmate- me dijo mi jefe sentándose junto a mí en el piso- ellos no saben quién eres solo saben que tienes 16 y que vas a esa escuela... lo mejor será que no te conviertas en lobo, no salgas en luna llena dile a tu mama que te amarre y te ponga cadenas y cerrojo en tu habitación si es necesario y por favor no vuelvas aquí a menos que sea una emergencia porque ellos vendrán te lo aseguro.

después de toda esa charla me monte en la bicicleta y fui a casa por mi mente pasaban esas imágenes de la sangre, de mi destino y de lo que me podría pasar si solo me transformara y ellos supieran quien soy... llegue a casa deje mi bicicleta vi el carro de mi mama me calme pero al abrir la puerta tuve la sensación de que me observaban...


	3. that moment

entre a la casa deje mi chaqueta y mi bolso al lado de la puerta seguí hasta la cocina para encontrar a mi mama sentada esperándome, junto a ella sobre la mesa había una botella de vino muy pocas veces la podía ver tomando pero en estas circunstancias creo que tiene una buena razón para eso. seguí caminando y mi senté la salude pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra pasaron 10 minutos eso creo yo hasta que por fin de sus labias salió una pequeña frase

-solo... no sé si puedo soportar todo esto pero por favor cuando te diga que te detengas lo haces

moví mi cabeza en señal de afirmación -bueno, con qué quieres que empiece?-pregunte aunque creo que ya sabía la respuesta

-dime, que eres?-su cara `paso a tener un gesto de compasión hasta que hable

-yo,... soy.. en realidad no sé si de verdad desees saberlo-antes de que pudiera terminar la oración me dijo casi gritando

-solo dilo!-me quede asustado mientras veía como poco a poco se calmaba-perdón,..solo es que no sé cómo reaccionar a todo esto.

-has visto alguna vez esa películas de ficción, de terror y sobrenaturales verdad?

-si?

en ese instante me acorde de una película en especial que había visto con ella cuando era pequeño- te acuerdas la vez que vimos esa película donde el protagonista tuvo que irse y dejar a su familia sino los matabas?

-no,... espera ya me acorde se llamaba the only loup-garou in the world, verdaderamente nunca entendí ese nombre.

en ese momento su expresión cambio saco de su bolso la laptop y escribió loup-garou en el traductor después de uno segundos su rostro cambio puso su mirada fija sobre mí, me miraba de todos los ángulos posibles como si por hacer eso algo cambiaria en mi.

-mama, soy un hombre lobo

una gota salió de su ojo mientras servía mas vino en su copa.

-pero cómo? bueno eso ya me lo dijiste pero...

- mama, ahora soy más fuerte, más veloz, mas ágil y varias cosas más, creo que ya te diste cuenta que mi aspecto físico cambia..-dije un poco desilusionado recordando es noche

ella se levanto de la silla y prácticamente se arrodillo frente mío tocando mi rostro con su mano, empezaron a salir lagrimas de su rostro cuando al fin dijo

-pero como...

-mama creo que lo mejor será que me detenga y lo dejemos para otro día

-no! ahora quiero que me lo digas ahora, me podrías explicar porque hay tantas raspaduras en tu ventana?

no sabía como explicárselo así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue levantar mi mano ella la tomo entre las suyas y poco a poco se fue transformando tenias garras, creí que la soltaría pero solo se aferro mas a ella la miraba extrañada como si en realidad no fuera mi mano como si fuera de mentira, la regrese a la normalidad, pero de lo que estaba pasando mi pulso aumento y mis colmillos salieron creía que ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que...

-scott que tienes en la boca?

no respondí solo le hice un gesto como si no tuviera nada

-Scott Mccall abre la boca en este instante no estoy para juegos ábrela ya!

la obedecí, y mientras abrí mi boca ella dio unos pasos para atrás asustada pero después se acerco mas a mí y me pregunto

-que tan fuertes son?

vi una lata de sopa vacía y la puse en mi boca la mordí pero para mi sospesa tenia sopa y se salía por los cuatro orificios que le habías hecho a la lata

-puedes morder a alguien tan fuerte?- me pregunto mientras limpiaba el piso

-si, y aun mas fuerte todavía, perdón por lo de la sopa

-ohh, no te preocupes comprare otra pero..- dejo de limpiar y en ese momento se acerco hizo señas para que me levantara estaba asustado creí que me sacaría de la casa o algo así pero lo que hizo fue abrazarme y decirme estas dulces palabras que creo que jamás olvidare

-sabes, monstruo, vampiro, perro gigante o lo que sea siempre serás mi pequeño scotty nunca te abandonaría y menos por algo como esto

-gracias mama, pero prefiero el termino hombre lobo.

en ese momento escuche un aullido no muy lejano pero no era conocido para mi, madre me miro y me observaba mientras yo veía la puerta ella me susurro- deberías ver que está pasando pero ten cuidado.

la mire mientras creía que me había susurrado en el oído pero no fue así ella estaba a 6 pasos de distancia me miro y sonrió, yo salí por la puerta y mientras salía de la casa pude escuchar un ''te quiero'' que provenía de la ventana de la cocina

empecé a correr siguiendo el sonido que provenía cerca de... la estación de policías corrí mas rápido pensando que algo le había pasado al papa de stiles pero cuando llegue todo había pasado había una ambulancia, todo el mundo corría en pánico podía escuchar a las personas trasladando una camilla, en ese instante sacaron un cuerpo pero al parecer estaba vivo y se lo llevaron al hospital en todo lo que pensé fue que ese pudo ser stiles su olor era parecido me culpaba por todo si no hubiera salido esa noche nunca estaría en este problema y nunca tendría que lidiar con el peso de la muerte de mi mejor amigo.

-todo esto es mi culpa- pensé en voz alta pero al parecer nadie me escucho

en ese momento mi teléfono sonó era mi mama no sabía si hablarle pero igualmente lo hice

-si, mama que pasa?- pregunte

-tuve que salir de emergencia al hospital al parecer están trayendo un cuerpo en mal estado y necesitan toda la ayuda posible

-y sabes quién es?- le pregunte mientras en ese mismo instante gire mi vista hasta las escaleras donde para mi alivio vi a stiles pero sostenía su cabeza ente sus manos y otro policía le estaba preguntando si tenía enemigos o algo así no me pude concentrar cuando pensé en lo peor..

-si, me acaban de informar al parecer es... oh por dios esto no puede ser verdad

-es el papa de stiles verdad

-pero cómo? ahora que también lees mentes?

- no solo lo supuse

en ese instante solo me propuse una cosa encontrar al que hizo esto y hacer que nunca vuelva a ver la luz del día...


	4. a help hand

levante la mirada para ver si stiles aun seguia hay pero el ya se había ido,'' tiene que estar en el hospital'' pensé, así que empecé a caminar hasta llegar en realidad no tenía mucha prisa por llegar porque pensaba que todo esto era mi culpa, y si en realidad lo era.

después de 15 minutos de caminar llegue, entre y vi a stiles sentado en la sala de espera y yo me senté a su lado para acompañarlo no sé si me había visto pero pasaron unos 5 minutos muy silenciosos hasta que decidió hablarme

-sabes que no es tu culpa verdad

-a veces pienso que si- dije un poco triste

-solo lo que paso... en realidad ni siquiera sé lo que paso

-seguro pero yo te vi en la estación de policías

-llegue después-dijo stiles mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro

me puse a pensar en que no podía dejar las cosas así tenía que hacer algo, debía solucionar esto aunque stiles dijera que no era mi culpa

-tengo una idea-le dije

nos levantamos y llegamos a la recepción donde estaba mi mama con su uniforme sentada organizando unos archivos

-Scott que quieres estoy un poco ocupada, y stiles lo lamento mucho

- no se preocupe- dijo stiles

-bueno díganme chicos que quieren?

-en realidad mama necesitamos información sobre el papa de stiles sabes que fue lo que le paso?

ella dejo los papeles a un lado y empezó a usar la computadora

-no hay información al parecer ningún doctor sabe que le pasa, saben no debería estar haciendo esto, les estoy diciendo información confidencial

-pero stiles es pariente, no? él puede saberlo-dije

-bueno si

-mama por favor necesitamos ir a verlo, necesitamos saber que le paso

-no creo que sea buena idea Scott- mire a mi lado y era stiles el que estaba diciendo que no era buena idea no lo podía creer él era el que siempre hacia los planes en los que la mayoría del tiempo salía lastimado

-esperen creo que los puedo ayudar-mi mama se levanto fue hasta un armario pequeño que estaba cerca del piso saco unas tarjetas y nos las dio- cuídenlas con esto podrán pasar sin sospechas pero por favor no dañen nada como aquella vez que encontramos la máquina de dulces en el piso- e instantáneamente miro a stiles

-está bien mama puedes confiar en nosotros- le di un beso en la mejilla y seguimos caminando por el pasillo hasta la habitación 403b en donde se encontraba el sheriff

-estás seguro de que quieres entrar- le pregunte a stiles mientras abrí la puerta

-sí, estoy seguro

entramos y era un cuarto grande el sheriff estaba durmiendo tenía muchos cables y estaba conectado a muchos aparatos de hospital a su lado había una mesa con pastilla, un gran pedazo de pudin de vainilla con fresa y muchos regalos y globos adornaban la habitación.

stiles se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama yo me le acerque y stiles me pregunto

- y ahora qué?

-pues tengo un plan no sé si va a funcionar

-lo has probado antes?-pregunto stiles un poco pensativo

-si, en perros

-tú crees que voy a dejar que le hagas no se que a mi papa y que solamente lo has probado en perros!- stiles empezó a subir la voz cuando el sheriff se despertó

-chicos, que hacen aquí? se supone que deberían estar en la escuela

-papa es sábado al parecer estar en el hospital te está haciendo olvidar algunas cosas

-sí, bueno díganme porque peleaban tanto?- el sheriff se intento sentar pero no pudo del dolor y se volvió a acostar

-bueno, señor stilinski es que venimos aquí porque creo que lo puedo ayudar a recuperarse pero necesitamos que nos diga algunas cosas

-está bien Scott pero cómo y por...

en ese momento stiles lo interrumpió y dijo-papa, por favor solo confía

-señor stilinski que fue lo que paso?

(recuerdo)

-todos ya pueden irse ha sido una noche muy calmada aquí en la estación vayan con sus familias

- pero sheriff stiilinski lo mejor es que nos quedemos- dijo , una policía

- lo mejor es que descansen para mañana

el sheriff se quedo hasta tarde y empezó a observar los papeles del incendio de la casa hale que alguien había dejado afuera encima de su escritorio, y en ese momento se apagaron las luces unos ojos rojos se veían desde la oscuridad y empujo un armario hacia el sheriff que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, y se activo la alarma

(presente)

-eso es todo lo que recuerdo y porque quieren saber esto? hace tiempo que en cada escena del crimen que pasa los veo a ustedes dos y ya no es una coincidencia

stiles y yo nos miramos y ya sabía lo que él pensaba y él sabía lo que yo pensaba y ese pensamiento era Derek

-ahora lo voy a ayudar señor stilinski- dije

-estás seguro de esto Scott solo lo has probado con perros- me dijo stiles un poco asustado

-perros?-pregunto el sheriff

tome su brazo entre mis manos mientras le decía que se relajara cerré mis ojos y deje que mi energía fluyera a través de el sheriff cuando abrí mis ojos poco a poco sus heridas se curaban y en mis manos se podían ver mis venas resaltadas tenía una cara de dolor porque podía sentir lo mucho que dolían esas heridas y stiles lo noto

-Scott estas bien- me pregunto stiles y en ese momento mis ojos se tornaron de un color dorado

-Scott tus ojos- dijo el sheriff mientras soltaba su mano y caía lentamente inconsciente al suelo sin saber que pasaba

- Scott, Scott alguien auxilio- gritaba stiles y en ese momento mi mama entro con una camilla y varios doctores mas podía sentir como me subían a la camilla cerraba y abría mis ojos trataba de mantenerlos abiertos , veía el techo del lugar moviéndose mientras me trasladaban en la camilla y lo último que alcance a escuchar fue un aullido a la lejanía mientras el peso de mis ojos me ganaba y cerraba mis ojos hasta que todo se puso de un color negro...


	5. a new guest

narra Alison:

estábamos en el carro camino a la reserva de beacon hills era de noche y al parecer un amigo de mi padre llegaría esta noche no sabía exactamente por qué me llevaba con el quizás porque no quería que yo estuviera sola después de todo lo que había pasado Kate, mi mama, Gerard todos ellos habían caído por causa del secreto familiar del cual ahora mismo pienso que nunca debí haber descubierto y menos de esa forma...Scott como lo extraño aun recuerdo su rostro a través de la ventana del bus esa noche la que creí que iba a ser la mejor noche de mi vida la noche en la cual creí que estaría con el chico de mi vida y no intentando matarlo junto a mi tía...

-llegamos-dijo mi padre mientras interrumpía mis pensamientos- no te bajes dejare las luces del carro encendidas ya vuelvo por favor pasa al asiento de atrás para que nuestro invitado se pueda sentar conmigo a discutir unos asuntos pendientes

yo solo lo miraba confundida pensando quien era ''nuestro invitado'' en ese momento me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo

-se que muchas cosas han pasado y todo lo que debe estar pasando por tu mente pero tenemos que tratar de seguir adelante se que debes sentir un dolor por tu madre, por Kate y por Gerard yo también lo siento pero ellos hubieran querido que tu...

-ellos hubieran querido que!? que siguiera como si nada que olvidara todo, olvidar que mi mama fue obligada a suicidarse por culpa de Derek, o que Kate y Gerard casi hacen que mate a Scott... Scott como lo extraño...-mientras decía todo esto las lagrimas fueron saliendo de mis ojos no podía contener lo que desde hace tiempo sentía, eso era una inmenso odio hacia los hombres lobo como Derek que solo buscan el poder y esa sensación de vacío que me producía el estar lejos de Scott

-lo se... y hablaremos de esto no te preocupes pero por ahora siéntate y tranquilízate- mi padre decía esto mientras señalaba la parte de atrás del carro

salió del carro y camino unas 10 pasos adelante de la luz que emitía la parte de adelante del carro mientras yo salía de la parte de adelante del carro pude ver a un hombre que se acercaba a mi papa este hombre era alto con un pelo de color negro sus ojos eran un color miel no como el de los lobos este color era más humano su piel era un poco morena solo un poco aunque cuando movió su rostro para verme y nuestros rostros se encontraron pude sentir que me parecía algo familiar quizás algún pariente que se entero de todo lo que pasaba y quiso venir hasta aquí para darnos apoyo o solo seria algún amigo de mi papa que vi de pequeña y hasta ahora me llegan pocos recuerdos de él lo que si sabía era que él no era un simple humano él era un cazador como nosotros y venia hasta aquí con un solo motivo buscar a los que lastimaron y derramaron sangre humana y darles el castigo que se merecen

-muy bien te presento a Alison mi hija es nueva en el negocio familiar espero que cuando te toque ayudarla en su entrenamiento no seas duro con ella

-muy bien Chris no te preocupes la hare fuerte para que pueda ven...

-por favor maison basta no es hora de que digas esas cosas

maison... ese era su nombre y al parecer no me conocía quizás era algún amigo de mi papa y el solo le hablaba de mi por teléfono, bueno por lo menos sabia dos cosas la primera él era un cazador y la segundo no llego hasta aquí solo para juegos.

- Alison cuéntame como te ha parecido el negocio familiar- me pregunto maison mientras estábamos regresando a casa

-solo diferente

-por favor maison no preguntes cosas inapropiadas déjala descansar- decía mi papa mientras me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor

-no papa está bien, maison si quieres saber algo mas solo pregunta

-muy bien entonces tienes novio? porque tengo un hijo como de tu edad, cuántos años tiene tu hija Chris?

-no quiero novios por ahora, acabo de salir de una relación muy corta y dura para mí el era perfecto pero no pude estar con él- mientras decía esto mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de esas lagrimas que muchas veces en las noches eran m única compañía

-oh, perdón yo no sabía no seguiré preguntando lo siento-decía maison mientras dirigía su vista al camino

mientras nos acercábamos a la casa tenia la impresión de que desde esta noche muchas cosas cambiarían, subí a mi habitación y me empecé a cambiar me puse algo cómodo para ir a dormir prendí el computador para ver si había algún mensaje de Scott pero mi correo estaba vacío en ese momento alguien toco la puerta

-pasa-y mientras se abría la puerta estaba maison de pie afuera con un celular en su mano mientras me lo entregaba

-Chris me dijo que este es tuyo por poco me siento encima de el deberías tener más cuidado ahh ya me acorde tiene un mensaje de un tal stilo, steli..

-stiles-dije corrigiéndolo

-un nombre extraño pero bueno quien soy yo para juzgar, muy bien buenas noches descansa bien que mañana empezara la practica

encendí mi teléfono y revise el mensaje al ver el mensaje pude ver como una gota caía de mi rostro a la pantalla de mi celular aunque por un momento también sentí alivio decidí ir a dormir pero en mi mente solo pasaba es mensaje una y otra vez

''Scott se acababa de desmayar al parecer entro en una especie de coma o algo así''- recibido a las 21:19

'' no te preocupes Alison ya está mejor sus signos vitales regresaron a la normalidad'' - recibido a las 22:12

narra Scott:

empecé a escuchar voces sin poder abrir mis ojos podía escuchar a mi mama llorando desde la otra habitación y hablando con los doctores podía sentir que stiles estaba a mi lado dormido pero había algo mas en el aire sentía una presencia pero un aroma conocido para mi ese aroma provenía d una persona en particular... Derek


	6. just a minute

pude abrir mi ojos y observe que Derek me miraba el tomo una posición mas seria y me hizo una señal para que no hiciera ruido, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta donde estábamos stiles y yo, pero la pregunta era donde esta...

-stiles!-Derek alcanzo a agarrar a stiles que estuvo detrás de el todo este tiempo sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Derek lo tomo del brazo y lo empujo contra la pared más cercana tratando de no hacer mucho ruido- dime stiles que crees que haces?

-yo, pues a decir verdad protegiendo a mi mejor amigo y dime tu ''alpha'' que crees que estás haciendo aquí de casualidad no te estaban buscando tu grupito de perritos tontos para castigarte?

pude ver como el puño de Derek se acerba a la cara de stiles pero antes de tocarlo se detuvo lo soltó y me miro sabía que necesitaba algo y no podía hacerlo solo

-sabes Scott es simple lo que ellos necesitan es solo buscar algo que te importe y te tendrán a sus pies pero el verdadero problema aquí es otro hace unas horas llego un nuevo cazador no sabía de quien se trataba así que fui donde Peter y por lo que pude averiguar no es nada bueno y necesito prevenirte

- que tiene de diferente este a los demás?- pregunto stiles quien estaba tratando de reponerse del susto que le había ocasionado Derek

-bueno como les explico digamos que Peter se encontró con él hace unos años...

flashback

-Peter es mejor que corras no creas que esta te salió muy fácil

-sabes maison no es que me importe pero no deberías tratarme así porque sabes no me importaría ponerle mis dientes a ese pequeño

-sabes deberías retractarte no vas a poner ni una garra sobre mi familia

maison levanto su arco y le disparó a Peter en el hombro, Peter salió corriendo del lugar mientras se podía observar a Christopher argent llegando desde atrás

-sabes maison déjalo así hay cosas más importantes que hacer como proteger a nuestras familias...

-tienes razón Chris no puedo dejar que se involucren en esto

maison salió del bosque entro en el auto y llego a una casa grande amplia y que parecía muy nueva al llegar se podía ver a una joven muy bella con un niño e sus brazos un niño de 5 años quien salió corriendo a abrazar a su padre quien había llegado después de una larga jornada de trabajo, maison entro a la casa... después de varias horas de gritos y lagrimas se podía ver al joven maison saliendo de allí con unas maletas y al pequeño niño tratando de calmar a su madre

-papi, papi no te vayas!

y en ese momento el carro en el que llego maison se alejaba hacia el horizonte.

-fin flashback-

-pues Scott eso es lo que pasa al parecer después de que mi tío hullera de donde le dispararon alcanzo a ver el carro del cazador alejarse y a la vez sentía un aura por decirlo así llena de odio e ira hacia los cambia formas como nosotros

-sabes Derek -insistió stiles mientras se le acercaba poco a poco- no he escuchado que haya hecho algo malo por ahora

-todavía no, pero lo hará y al que están buscando es a ti Scott

empecé a escuchar los paso de alguien acercándose por el pasillo- Derek lo mejor es que te vayas- Derek asintió y salió por la ventana mientras la puerta se abría y mi mama entraba y pisaba a stiles que estaba al lado de la puerta

-ah! mi pie

-lo siento stiles, Scott cariño estas bien? a ver jovencito sobrenatural o no de esto no te salvas dime que paso ? y porque el sheriff te quiere ver?

-bueno señora McCall por donde empiezo ahh si bueno los hombres lobo tiene la habilidad de curar y bueno Scott la huso en mi padre pero al parecer es mas difícil y gasta más energía que haciendo lo mismo por un perro

-ehh stiles creo que mi mama me pregunto a mí, creo que iré a ver al sheriff -me levante como si nada hubiera pasado ya había sanado completamente

-Scott creo que no se va a poder- decía mi mama mientras miraba una hoja que tenía en la mano- el horario de visitas cerro lo mejor es que vayas a la casa y te reposes pero no creas que te salvaste de esta lobito

-lobito? es enserio

-acaso una madre no puede intentar ponerle un apodo a su hijo, bueno si ese queda mal pero sabes Scott soy madre de un hombre lobo y eso es un poco difícil de llevar por cierto casi se me olvida hoy llego temprano a la casa para cenar

-y al parecer hoy hay luna llena- stiles se enteraba de todo ya que su celular le informaba cada mes sobre este difícil día para mi

-bueno al parecer por fin sabré como ayudarte cuando stiles no este así que iré preparada, creo

salimos del hospital y mientras caminábamos un poco hasta mi casa me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado cuando gane mi popularidad, luego descubrí que era un monstruo, después conocí a Alison la chica de mis sueños que creí que nunca conocería, los cazadores que terminaron siendo parte de su familia, el baile donde se descubrió quien era realmente yo, la noche del bosque en la cual supe que no importaba qué o quién era yo ella estaría siempre a mi lado y ese momento cuando...

- perdón, fue mi culpa no veía por donde caminaba déjame y te ayudo de verdad lo siento soy toda una torpe

- no te preocupes estoy bien- levante mi mirada para ver quien se había tropezado con migo- Alison...


	7. memories

-Allison yo emmm te quiero decir que...-las palabras no salían de mi boca

-Scott basta enserio ya hazme un favor y no me sigas todavía me duele lo que paso entre nosotros y no estoy preparada para volver contigo

-esa es la verdad o es lo que tu papa te dice que me digas?

-solo déjame sola si?- pude ver como ella se alejaba mientras stiles ponía una mano sobre mi hombro indicándome que debíamos seguir, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y la luna nunca espera

flashback

**narra maison**

llegue a mi casa como a las 8 de la noche después de haberme enfrentado a Peter en el bosque y haber reflexionado un poco sabía lo que debía hacer para mantener a mi familia a salvo de todo esto hasta que mi hijo estuviera preparado para saber la verdad

-papi! llegaste

vi como venia corriendo hasta donde yo estaba solo para abrazarme sabía lo mucho que me quería y yo lo amaba también por eso tome esta decisión la decisión de abandonarlos...

-ven acá campeón, cariño dile a tu mami que me espere en la cocina mientras bajo unas cosas del carro

-si papi

mientras lo bajaba de mis brazos regrese al carro y empecé a acomodar las armas saque un poco de acónito y lo puse en mi bolsillo esta era única solo los cazadores con descendencia podíamos tenerla y si de verdad iba a hacer esto necesitaba que mi hijo aunque me recordara como un mal padre supiera que una vez lo quise y estuve con él apoyándolo, entre a la casa y luego a la cocina donde se encontraba mi hermosa esposa de la cual nunca podía quitarle los ojos de encima

-cariño el pequeño está arriba- esperaba su respuesta mientras me sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa y no a su lado como siempre lo hacia

-si... sabes se parece tanto a ti, bueno dime de que querías hablarme

-quiero decirte que, bueno esto va a hacer un poco difícil de afrontar... me voy y no voy a regresar

pude ver como sus lagrimas iban cayendo poco a poco, ella era muy frágil esa era una de las cosas por las que me enamore de ella

-pero porque? ahora no me digas ''no eres tu soy yo'' esa no me la creo ,pero dime que he hecho yo lo corregiré no te vayas el niño está muy pequeño no puedo quedarme sola como lo educare con qué dinero?

-la verdad si soy yo siempre has hecho un buen trabajo pero me voy porque al estar aquí los pongo en mucho peligro y si les pasara algo no me lo perdonaría

ella se sentó tomo mis manos entre las suyas

-pero dime maison en que peligro nos pones?

-bueno empezare por lo básico mi familia tiene un gran secreto son cazadores

-y eso que tiene de malo

-cazamos hombres lobos, y esto va de generación en generación y el siguiente cazador seria nuestro pequeño quien se encargara de mantener el orden entre las líneas de lo natural y de lo sobrenatural

vi como se ponía de pie esa hermosa joven, yo la seguí la abrasé y le bese el cuello mientras sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro

-maison crees que te voy a creer eso

-no me voy para siempre, yo regresare solo cuando él esté listo

-como sabré que eso es verdad maison?

revise en mi bolsillo saque la flor de acónito, me puse delante de ella y se la di

-esto se llama acónito solo los cazadores de linaje las tienen guárdala hasta el día en que regrese y si para ese día todavía la tienes contigo sabré que de verdad me amabas y confiabas en mi

me aleje de ella vi como se quedaba muda sin dirigirme la palabra subí las escaleras entre al cuarto y empecé a empacar mis cosas para el viaje que apenas empezaba

-papi, porque empacas y porque mami llora?

-pequeño no es nada solo que tu mami y yo tuvimos una charla sobre qué era lo mejor para ustedes dos y eso era que yo tomara unas largas vacaciones

-puedo ir contigo papi?

tome al pequeño en mis brazos lo cargue y le dije

-no puedes porque necesito que un hombre fuerte y grande como tu cuide a tu mama mientras yo regreso

-bueno papi seré el mejor niño del mundo sacare las mejores calificaciones en la escuela

-antes de que me valla promete una cosa serás uno de los mejores jugadores de lacrosse como tu padre

-lo prometo papi

baje al pequeño de mis brazos y seguí empacando observe una foto que había sobre la mesa al lado de la cama, la tome y mientras una lagrima salía de mi rostro recorte la parte donde aparecía mi rostro y guarde la parte de la foto donde estaban mi hijo y mi esposa ,deje lo que sobraba de foto junto a una carta para que ella me recordara con una pequeña imagen, tome mis maletas y baje las escaleras mientras entraba en el auto escuchaba a mi hijo gritando para que no me fuera

-los amo-susurre para mí mismo, encendí el carro e introduje unas coordenadas en el GPS de mi carro solo quería estar lejos de la familia que una vez y por siempre amare

fin flashback

**narra Allison**

escuche unos ruidos que provenían de la habitación de la cocina me levante prendí la luz del pasillo y fui corriendo a ver qué pasaba baje las escaleras y encontré a maison con un vaso de agua y sentado con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras lloraba

maison levanto su cabeza

-lo siento si te desperté Allison no podía dormir

-no te preocupes pero que paso porque lloras?

-tuve un sueño donde recordaba como deje a mi familia abandonada aquí en beacon hills

me senté a su lado y trate de hablar un poco con el

-por eso fue que regresaste, para verlos de nuevo?

-en realidad regrese por muchas razones pero la principal fue por una promesa que hice

maison empezó a contarme su historia y yo escuchaba atentamente mientras llegaba la hora de la cacería y lo último que quería yo era encontrarme con Scott...


	8. the time is coming

**espero que les guste la historia es mi primer fan fic ;) y por favor dejen reviews**

**ahora podre escribir capítulos mas seguidos al fin estoy libre de la escuela, ya se esta acabando la trama de la historia y estaba pensando hacer una segunda temporada les gustaría?**

**comenten :D**

* * *

después de unos minutos maison regreso al cuarto de huéspedes y yo fui al sótano a hablar con mi papa, mientras bajaba las escaleras la historia de maison me seguía conmoviendo aun mas, pero a la vez muchas preguntas llegaban a mi mente y necesitaba que alguien las respondiera

-papa, estas aquí?

-Allison... dime qué haces despierta deberías estar durmiendo

-es que...

las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mi rostro mientras mi papa me tenía en sus brazos para abrazarme

- Allison dime algo, maison te contó su historia?

solo pude levantar mi cabeza y asentir

-bueno si necesitas saber algo eres libre de preguntar

-papa, dime sabes quién era ese chico?

-el nunca nos dijo quien o como se llamaba su hijo

-y donde estará el ahora, que habrá sido crecer sin un padre, haberlo visto irse desde muy pequeño, será pobre, estará muerto dime, dime!

caí al suelo de rodillas, no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por algo que no hice pero tenía que ver con el secreto de mi familia y eso era suficiente información como para sentirme culpable

-Allison por favor cálmate, la verdad no sé cómo responderte esas preguntas pero algo que si se es que ese chico ahora mismo debe estar estudiando, es unos meses menor que tu y si maison regreso es porque cumplirá su promesa y el sigue vivo, y por favor ve lávate la cara y duerme un poco

seguí las ordenes de mi papa, pero también en mi mente no dejaba de sonar una pregunta ¿quién es ese pequeño por el que tanto sufrió maison?

**narra Scott**

mientras organizábamos todo para lo que iba a ser una de las perores noches de mi vida, me preguntaba que pasaría si los alphas me encontraran o si los argent me atrapan primero o si Derek me utiliza para llegar a los alphas o si...

el sonido de algo cayéndose me hizo detener mis pensamientos

-lo siento Scott, espero que ese jarrón chino que dice invaluable no tenga mucha importancia

- no te preocupes stiles...- sentía un peso sobre mis hombros mientras poco a poco iba cayendo al suelo y sentía como el lobo que llevaba por dentro intentaba salir a la fuerza

-Scott estas bien? la luna ya te está afectando... oh no que voy a hacer con un lobo adolescente suelto, muy bien Scott respira toma aire y déjalo salir...

-stiles no estoy teniendo un bebe y tampoco es la luna es algo mas...

mientras estaba acostado en el suelo por una fuerza muy grande que me presionaba hacia abajo podía ver a stiles moviendo todo y buscando en todos lados pero cuando se acercó al jarrón se detuvo tomo una caja que estaba cerca y guardo algo, no sabía que había guardado allí pero sea lo que sea eso era lo que me impedía controlarme

-creo que lo encontré pero será mejor que no lo toques

-stiles que sería tan peligroso para mí que ni siquiera lo podría tocar

después de preguntar eso me sentí tan tonto como stiles y me empecé a preguntar qué hacia eso en la casa. unos minutos más tarde pude escuchar el carro de mi mama aproximándose y segundos después ella estaba entrando por la puerta principal

-Scott! stiles! quien de ustedes dos me puede explicar porque hay unas esposas y cadenas en la entrada de mi casa

-hola Sra. McCall

-mama no es lo que crees bueno en realidad si son cadenas pero eso es solo por si no me puedo controlar recuerdas

pude ver la expresión de desaprobación en el rostro de mi mama, ella se dirigió a la sala donde alcanzo a ver el jarrón que stiles dejo caer ahora esto iba de mal en peor

-Scott no los puedo dejar ni un segundo sin que dañen algo?

-bueno en realidad eso lo daño stiles..

-hey!

-pero te quería hacer una pregunta que había dentro de ese jarrón?

mi mama se sentó en el sofá, su rostro miraba a lo lejos mientras lo único que hacia ella era ver mi rostro como si le recordara a alguien

-Scott siéntate hay algo que no te he dicho y es importante que lo sepas, yo no lo creía hasta el día en que vi esa cosa en tu rostro... pero eso era lo que pensaba antes ahora y siempre te he amado aunque seas mitad perro o lo que sea

-mama es mitad lobo, hombre lobo

-por favor eso no viene al caso, bueno escucha esa flor se llama

en ese momento stiles levanto la mano como si estuviera en la primaria supiera la respuesta y quisiera contársela a todo el mundo

-si dime stiles- le dijo mi mama mientras lo miraba como si esa actitud no le sorprendiera

- se llama acónito o en el caso de Scott mata lobos

-muy bien stiles, bueno hace muchos años atrás cuando Scott solo tenía 5 su padre nos abandono y me dejo esta flor con una carta en la cual me prometía que algún día el regresaría y estaría con nosotros

-pero mama porque nunca lo dijiste?

-bueno Scott no es tan simple como parece...

en ese momento algo o alguien emitió un aullido y al parecer yo era el único que lo escuchaba, sentía como mi cuerpo se prendía en llamas gire mi cabeza hacia un lugar donde pudiera ver mi refleje y en el vi mis ojos, pero estos no eran normales tenían un pequeño color carmesí de fondo y después de eso perdí el conocimiento

**narra stiles:**

vi como Scott caía lentamente al piso y su madre angustiada empezó a llorar

-stiles que esta pasando y lo mejor será que me respondas

-la hora ha llegado...


End file.
